Albus Potter and his Death God's Blade
by ErosPassion
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was looking forward to a normal school year as a Hogwarts first year. This changes when what appears like a Japanese Muggle crashes inside the school with the intention of eliminating something of which they were completely unaware of
1. Chapter 1

**Everything here is based on the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Epilogue, Nineteen years later; please let me know if I have any facts wrong. . .**

The bright clear morning light streamed in through an open window and poked Albus Severus' eyes wide open. He smiled contentedly to himself before rising from under his silky covers. He had been Sorted into Gryffindor, into the same house as Rose. He didn't find everything around him to his liking, but it was certainly not Slytherin. He found all his teachers likeable and all the classes easy to understand. All was well. He stood up and started rummaging through his trunk for his school books before finally realizing what day of the week it was. Sunday, the end of his first week and the start of a new one. NO LESSONS. He freshened up and put on his robes as slowly and calmly as he could before strolling into the common room. The morning sun filtered itself through the embroidered red and gold lion curtains that covered the window and gave the whole room a warm red shade. Albus sat down on one of the comfortable armchairs in the center of the room and put on his trainers. The silence present throughout the room was comfortable, since the common room was empty except for the smoldering remains of last night's Gryffindor fire. He crawled through the dark portrait hole and half-ran through the staircases, jumping onto one that had already begun to detach itself from the main floor staircase. He didn't realize where he was going until he felt the feeling that he had passed through a wall of ice cold water. He hated having contact with ghosts. Shivering, he turned around to face it.

It was the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick, but he looked unusual, even for a ghost. His translucent figure tensed up, taking a pallid white shade that made him less see through. There were dark circles around his eyes. Albus waved his hand in front of the ghost, but received no response. Nearly Headless Nick stayed hovering above the ground, unmoving, his face frozen in a blank expression. A circular imprint rippled on his chest, making itself more apparent. Albus was puzzled now; this was weird behavior, even for a ghost. He crept closer, looking cautiously at Nick's gaunt face. He pulled out his wand and jabbed it at the middle of the forehead. The wand struck cold slippery flesh. _It was solid._ He then started poked him right in the middle of the chest, on his arms, in the middle of the hole.

Nick's ghastly face disfigured itself as the mouth opened impossibly wide, letting out a howl that sounded more beast than it was human. Albus flew back with the force of the noise and stared in awe as the ghost kept on screaming. His chest started bloating, spreading to his extremities and giving him the appearance of a clothed balloon. The swelling spreads throughout his face, making his eyes bulge out. Albus stepped to the side in fear of his eyeballs shooting out when Nick explodes into a large cloud of dust.

Albus watched as the cloud eerily rose up and moved out of view into a nearby corridor. He started walking back towards the common room, all signs of hunger having disappeared with this weird spectacle. He was halfway up the third floor staircase when another scream made him turn around and sprint twice as fast in the opposite direction. It was a young girl's scream. And the voice who it belonged to sounded way too familiar.

The screams came from the first floor, Albus ran the rest of the way to the third floor and thundered down a thin corridor, sidestepping through a tapestry pretending to be a solid wall and sliding down into the first floor. He ran following the noise and stopped in front of the girl's bathroom. His hand hovered over the doorknob as he froze in embarrassment at the thought of being inside a place. The high pitched scream sounded again, Albus took a deep breath and threw the door open, just to freeze again at the sight that met him.

Rose Weasley was pressing herself against the wall, trying to edge away from the huge monster that had her cornered. It was dark red and grotesque, the skin around its neck forming what appeared to be a ruffled neck collar, a torn black cape starting under the collar and ending just above the eerily human legs bent at odd angles. Albus stepped inside as silent as he could, slipping on a puddle of water and crashing to the floor. The monster turned at the noise to look at Albus, its glowing red eyes like burning coals glaring at him through a colorful and monstrous mask covering the top half of its face. It opened its mouth letting a huge snake of a tongue drop out, slimy ropes of saliva fell to the bathroom floor from its huge, human-like teeth. It roared with the sound of a tormented soul, a sound too human yet not of this world. The eerie noise rebounded off the walls and the inside of Albus' head. It lunged at Albus with long scarlet nails just as he mustered the courage to raise his wand and murmuring the first spell that crawled into his mind.

"Sectumsempra."

He guided the spell around with madness, slicing the monster and the surrounding wall. The spell was incredibly strong and Albus felt his wand fly back in a blur. The force of the spell pushed its head back, making it almost come off except for a small piece of skin that held it in place like a hinge. Its head swung back in place, soaking Albus in blood seeping from under the cracks in the mask. He roared even louder, forcing Albus to drop his wand and cover his ears. The monster lunged forward with those human like teeth gaping in his direction. Albus closed his eyes; he hoped it would be fast and painless. At least he got to go to the school he wanted for so long, too bad he didn't have the chance to stand out as he truly is and not for the name of his father. He held his breath until it seemed he couldn't hold it in any longer; no pain came. Puzzled, he opened his eyes and saw an orange haired teen pressing a huge sword against the monster's mouth, the blade lodging between its two front teeth and pushing it back. Grunting in effort, he slammed it against the opposite wall and slid his sword sharply into a fighting stance, the huge blade slicing through the remaining sinks and making water rush from the walls in numerous geysers.

The orange haired teen had a black kimono on top of a white one, wrapped with a white sash around his waist. Draping from his shoulder was a long strip of cloth and a long thin ornament made of intricate diamond patterns. His face, distinctly Asian with the trademark almond shaped brown eyes and tan skin was contorted into a scowl, demonstrating what cold be annoyance or simply boredom at the monster. The whole air around him seemed to be tingling with electricity. The back of Albus' neck prickled as his hairs stood up on end.

With a small whoosh of air exhaling from his mouth, he lunged at the monster and cut neatly in half with his sword. He said something unintelligible and slung the sword on his back to look at Rose, who stared at his sword in fright and fascination. His mouth opened to talk in his strange language, it sounded intricate and complicated, Albus had never heard anything similar before. He slowly looked at Albus and back at Rose and repeated himself. Rose stood up and stuck her wand to her neck, which started glowing orange. A few seconds later Rose answered him in the same high tones.

"_Domo Arigato Gozaimasu, Shiranai Hito-san."_

The teen didn't change his scowl, he looked like his face was permanently frozen in that way, he directed his scowl at her and waved his hand.

_"Ie, zenzen."_

They kept on talking in this strange language for a while and then he nodded and sat down. Rose stood up, brushed her robes, and went over to Albus. "He's Japanese."

Albus looked at his Asian features from top to bottom. "How IN THE WORLD did you learn to speak bloody JAPANESE?" He was obviously still shaken from his close call.

Rose giggled and shook her head, long red hair flowing around her face, "It was a spell developed by Mum so that she could talk with the wizards she worked with when she traveled around the world with Dad."

Albus sighed and muttered indifferently.

"Geek."

Rose stared at him with wide surprised eyes, "Well, look who's talking." She giggled.

"Well, even speaking his language the only thing I can make out is that his name's Ichigo. We should really take him to the Headmistress, maybe he has a meeting with her or something."

Albus rolled his eyes and blushed indignantly. "That explains a lot." He got up and offered his hand to the stranger.

"The name's Albus, good to meet you."

He eyed it suspiciously like Albus was offering him a choking hold before shaking it. Albus and Rose led Ichigo quickly to the Headmistress' office, earning lots of weird stares at the foreigner along the way.

Albus had gone inside quite a few times already, to testify James' behavior and keep him from getting expelled, he knew the password since he had to use it so many times this first week. It was all to familiar to Albus though, he learnt it by heart from the first time the password was said to him; it was-.

"Severus."

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside revealing an ascending staircase. Ichigo gasped in amazement and stepped on it wearily after Albus and Rose were already a few spirals above him. Rose whispered in Albus' ear, "Why do you think he always has that mean look on his face?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"Who wouldn't be pissed to be stuck fighting those monsters?"

Rose nodded and then punched him in the shoulder playfully, _"Urusai, baka"_.

At these words, the orange teen directed his scowl at both of them before going back to whatever he was contemplating.

Rose blushed. "Oops, Mum did tell me how you sometimes get stuck in a language. It's a side effect."

"Ah."

Albus closed his mouth and spent the two minute wait trying to make sense of whatever she just called him. Ichigo lifted his head again and opened his mouth to say something, but was drowned at the screeching stop of the staircase at the office door. It was tall ad wide, made of sleek ebony and decorated in the front with the school emblem. Rose made signals toward Ichigo to follow them and walked toward the ornamented door. There were some hushed voices inside talking fast about something. Albus grabbed the griffin knocker and knocked twice on the door before they finally heard the familiar sharp voice of a woman pierce the wood.

"Come in."

They opened the heavy door and entered the richly decorated room. The floor and walls were covered in a red velvety material, making the many paintings of old headmasters and headmistresses pop out with more detail. Behind the Headmistress' desk there was a vivid sculpture of a lion made with detail out of bronze, looking like it could jump up and roar at any given moment. In the very back of the room there was a glass case holding a glittering sword studded in rubies. Alongside the blade could be seen a locket, a book with a hole burned into it, two charred twisted lumps of melted metal, a broken teacup, a ring, a Snitch whose magic fluttering wings had long since stopped moving, and two halves of a slender black wand. Albus tore his eyes away from the exhibit which never seemed to amaze him and found Headmistress McGonagall and George Weasley looking at him.

Both Rose and Harry looked at George with surprise and piped out in unison.

"Uncle!"

George smiled and gave them an airy wave.

The Headmaster finally noticed the orange haired teenage and looked at him up and down before finally saying, "Can we help you?"

Rose exclaimed, "Oh no, he doesn't speak English. I can -."

George raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? In that case he can try one of these, they came in stock last month and I always go around with a few, it comes in handy when doing foreign business." He took out a golden bracelet and handed it to him. The teen took it and put it on his wrist. It immediately caused an orange glow to form under his skin. It traveled up, lighting up Ichigo's face before finally fading.

His scowl disappeared as he looked confusedly at the golden bracelet.

"What the hell is this thing supposed to-. . . WHY THE HELL AM I SPEAKING ENGLISH!"

George tried to keep a straight face as he answered him, "It's a Translator. It makes the user able to read, write, and speak in the language of the person that last touched the bracelet without putting it on. The Ministry of Magic developed them with Hermione and she sold me the blueprints, bless her soul."

Ichigo sat down and sighed, "You guys got some weird stuff here." He eyed the whole room and squinted at the painting of an old bearded man with an upturned nose and half-moon spectacles.

"Am I going crazy or did that painting just pick its nose?" The old man in the painting stuck his tongue out at him and stuck his finger in his nose again, inciting laughs from both McGonagall and George who looked at the painting fondly. A red nosed wizard spoke in a booming Irish accent behind him, making Ichigo jump a mile in the air. "You don't expect us to stand around like statues all day doing nothing do you?"

The teen sighed and sat down. A vein started to already throb dangerously in his temple. Rose stood up.

"You haven't told us why you're here."

He looked at her and sighed deeply, "I already told you, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a Death God, I was assigned these supposed "abandoned ruins" because it was prone to being infested with a big number of Hollows." He then pointedly looked around. "Seems the information on this place being abandoned was faulty."

All of them stared at him in awe as he tore a piece of cloth from the sword cover on his back and wrapped it around a cut on his hand.

Albus looked at him strangely, "Ruins, ruins . . . .," He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes filled with fear and surprise, but Rose beat him to it.

"So-So you're a MUGGLE!"

**Well I started writing fanfiction two years ago and still this is the only story I'm recieving any feedback on. I am rewriting this whole thing and I hope the readers who see this look forward to it. Sayonara :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from you guys! You really get me motivated to keep on writing, I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter; they belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling. I thi-**

**Rose: J.K. Rowling's a pseudonym, her name is really. . .**

**Everyone: Shut up!**

**George: Jeez, just like her mother . . . *shakes head***

Everyone around the room was staring at Ichigo, with speechless awe, taking him in with their eyes. Ichigo scowled again, "What're you guys staring at? Do I got something on my face?"

Finally, Rose managed to say something, "Did-did you say you saw ruins outside?"

Ichigo looked at her with an incredulous face. "Are you guys stupid or something?" He thought while staring at them, tensing in their seats waiting for an answer. "Well yeah, this whole building looked broken down and had a huge and ancient painted sign saying "Danger: Do Not Enter"."

Headmaster McGonagall's mouth seemed to press into the thinnest line yet, it seemed to virtually dissappear. "How did you even manage to see us or these students then?"

Ichigo looked confused and said, "Hell Should I know, one minute I'm charging up to kill this weird Hollow and next the whole thing comes into view as I killed him."

George Weasley raised an eyebrow, "Hollow?"

Ichigo waved his hands up and down in exasperation, "Yeah! It's like when a spirit goes bad and doesn't go to Soul Society he turns into this weird masked monster that eats anything in its sight with high spiritual density."

Albus nodded his head, "So that's what happened to Nick. . ."

Everyone turned around to look at him. "What happened to Nick?" Rose said.

"He wasn't looking good at all these last few days if you ask me," McGonagall said.

"A hole appeared in his chest and then he just blew up into some weird cloud of dust."

Rose opened her eyes widely, "Yeah when I came out of the stall there was this huge dust cloud and when I turned back after washing my hands I saw the Hollow thing with this wierd mask almost covering his face, it was growing."

McGonagall immediately stood up and said with a quavering waver in her voice, "Take me there immediately, to see . . . ah. . . Nick."

McGonagall and George stood up and almost ran toward the door, jumping down two steps at a time, leaving Ichigo, Rose, and Albus alone in the room.

Ichigo ripped his eyes away from the portrait of a young looking wizard making faces at him and looked at Rose. "Rose, is it? Where exactly am I?"

Rose looked up at him from her entwined fingers. "You're at the Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry."

Ichigo's scowl wiped off his face to be replaced by a funny look. "Magic?"

Rose looked at him understandably, "Yeah, magic."

Ichigo suddenly stiffened up and a few seconds later McGonagall's voice was heard yelling through the corridors, "Oh my goodness!" Ichigo looked at the open door and Albus felt the same prickly feeling on the back of his neck as Ichigo tensed, put his hand on the sword's hilt on his back, and seemed to disappear in thin air.

Albus stared open mouthed at the empty spot where Ichigo stood just a few seconds ago. "What the. . . Did he just Apparate? "

Rose shook her head, staring at the same place as Albus. "It's impossible to apparate anywhere on the school or in the grounds; what's more, I didn't hear the loud crack."

"Nerd."

Albus just kept staring at the same spot Ichigo vanished from when Rose suddenly stood up and sprinted toward the door. Albus went after her, "Hey Cousin, wait up!"

They finally got to the first floor bathroom. Headmaster McGonagall had her hands clutched to her chest and George and Ichigo stood at the doorway. The two halves of the monster were lying on the floor bleeding out, but the halved of the monster seemed to be losing color every second. The halves put themselves back together and Albus heard how Ichigo sucked in his breath and clenched his hand around his sword. When the halves started glowing and letting out glowing particles, Ichigo relaxed and put his hand off the hilt. The two halves were now one silver silhouette breaking up into light pieces of dust, leaving an unconscious Gryffindor Ghost lying on the floor.

Ichigo grunted when the light ceased and the only thing left was the ghost. He was bewildered with it not disappearing completely. He disappeared and appeared beside the ghost when he woke up and took off his sword. Rose gasped.

"Hey you, go to heaven already, will ya?"

He pressed the hilt onto his forehead and left a stamp. The stamp made him glow and start lowering himself through the stone slabs that made the floor. When he completely disappeared underground, Ichigo sighed and stood up, slinging the sword on his back.

Albus was the first one to pronounce something, "What-What did you do to him?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but before a sound came out a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Nothing, old chap!"

Ichigo shivered as Nearly Headless Nick floated through him. Albus could see a vein popping on Ichigo's temple as the ghost went right through Ichigo to talk to Albus.

"I'm really sorry of what happened earlier, I remember seeing it as if I was an outsider of it all. Please do believe me when I say this, a thousand apologies." He bowed. "And to the smart Weasley lady too." He bowed again.

McGonagall finally regained some sense into her and spoke. "So, Nicholas, when exactly did you start . . . feeling like this?"

Nick floated up in a rush, his head unhinged. "I was taking a stroll when I met this fellow ghost I had never seen before, he looked more like a Dementor, but as you can see, he was transparent. He seemed to be crazed about something and he kept saying something about souls. When he saw me, he lunged at me, next thing I remember, I am here, and whole." He motioned toward his now complete chest.

Ichigo looked at Nick with disgust and edged away from him. "So that means there's another Hollow in here . . . by the looks of it bigger and stronger."

Albus looked at him wide eyed, remembering the monstrous thing he was almost eaten by earlier.

"Another one . . .!"

Ichigo looked down at him and talked as if he were doing something easy and tedious like exterminating cockroaches.

"Yes, when Hollows feed on the spiritual energy, the being they fed on becomes another Hollow. I have to be on the lookout in case other Hollows like this one pop out. It was unusually strong."

Both George and Headmaster McGonagall had worried and thoughtful looks on their faces. Albus was looking at Ichigo with open mouthed horror, this new piece of information still sinking in.

"Another one…"

**This one was very nicely written. I barely had to make any changes! If you guys liked this one, then try to check out the other ones and give me feedback on how suckish they might be. I'm thinking of restoring the good things only, as to not waste good energy and pointless stories with barely any audience. Once again, feedback to this fanfic is very much appreciated. Thank you! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This plan was a success! Barely 24 hours and I got quite a few favorites! Give it a few days and the number doubled! Thank you for your encouragement!**

The pastel orange light of sunset filtered in through the first year dormitory window and landed on Albus' open copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3_. He was reading out loud muttering under his breath and every once in a while moving his hand in midair with an imaginary wand. He started showing signs of magic from age five and by the time he was eight, his father and Uncle Ron took him to Ollivander's where they bought him his twelve inch elder wand with a dragon heartstring core. The times he spent bonding with him usually meant Albus learning spells from his father. In a few days he was seen making gnomes floating around in his backyard and making his plants change color, even once making his mom's hair turn blue, which incited stifled laughs from his dad and the fiery wrath of his wife. Just two weeks before going to Hogwarts he managed to produce a flickering Patronus of a weird long thing slithering in the air that lasted for half a minute. He was always striving to surpass his father, to have people stare at him for himself.

As soon as he arrived and unpacked his chest, he found a small black Muggle notebook with a note from his dad, saying that these were some really useful spells taught to him by a special friend in his sixth year along with quite a few other friends afterwards. To see the contents, he had to touch his wand to the small brown spot on the binding and say the password "Prince". The first pages contained relatively easy spells that Albus could find useful, but as the pages progressed, he found the spells more and more difficult. Until a few days ago he was stuck with _Sectumsempra_, and a side note said that this was not to be used on anybody unless he was in danger, stressing it quite a few times.

He had always been confident in his spell casting when he was alone, but the cursed sword wounds he inflicted on the Hollow barely slowed it down. His mind had become paralyzed with fear and the thought of what would've happened to him and Rose if Ichigo hadn't showed up sent shivers up his spine.

It was already dark and he had to get sleep if he was to survive through next day's lessons. He turned off the blue flames in the jar on his bedside table with a wave of his wand and looked at the sleeping Ichigo on the bed on the other side of the room, wondering if he was using some kind of magic. He rolled over and started to fall into a deep sleep.

A badge pinned on Ichigo's kimono started flashing in the darkness. Albus had barely closed his eyes for a few minutes when a thin robotic voice sounded through the whole room.

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow…"

Albus rolled over in a start and got out of bed, staring at the curious badge. It had a detailed drawing like a blueprint with a small red dot flashing someplace. Albus froze for a moment; could it mean that another one has appeared nearby? He outstretched his hand in the darkness and muttered under his breath.

"Accio"

His wand flew into his open hand and he immediately pointed it upwards, visualizing the range of the spell engulfing everyone around the room the way his Aunt Hermione had advised him once.

"Muffliato"

He then rummaged through his chest for the black notebook and rapidly made it reveal its contents. On the back the last page extended until it was a huge detailed map of Hogwarts with small dots revealing everyone in the castle. His father had enchanted it himself and made sure to include every single passageway, nook, and cranny. He put it beside the badge and finally spotted where the dot was localized. He saw how the dot was slowly and steadily moving toward a room. He localized the same room with his map and saw that it was in The Room of Requirement, really close by. He then felt himself intake his breath sharply. There were three dots inside the Room of Requirement of his map and they were…

"Alright, I think it's about done."

"If we get caught, we're screwed…"

"We've been doing this since our first year and never got caught, or gotten a serious injury."

"Serious injury?"

"Yeah, just a few burns and cuts every now and then; nothing that a bit of Mum's Dittany won't cure."

"Blimey, I can't even start to wonder what you guys consider a serious injury."

Jake Flint and James Potter looked at each other and shrugged. Jake's younger brother Drake sighed loudly and took quite a few steps away from the cauldron sitting in the middle of the Room of Requirement. Some wisps of multicolored smoke were still issuing from the white powder inside. Jake and James looked at each other and smiled childishly.

"Let's test it," both of them said, much to Drake's annoyance. James took a small phial from the floor that wasn't there a few moments before and put a small amount of the white powder inside. He put it on the floor beside and moved the cauldron away with a Hovering Charm.

"Alright Jake, you do it."

Jake took a flask filled with water from one of the shelves in the room and put a drop inside the phial, which immediately started sputtering and smoking. Jake tried to run to a safe distance, but it was too late. The phial shattered in a blinding multicolored light blasting chunks of rock in all directions. James saw how a particularly big chunk flew at his face and bounced off a few inches from his face and landed on the ground before him. The whole place was now full of acrid black smoke and the sound of all of them coughing.

James finally caught his breath, "Blimey, someone open a freaking window."

These words were barely out of his mouth when a small square of light appeared through the smoke, then another. Soon the whole room was full of beams of light as if somebody was pointing square shaped lanterns everywhere through the smoke. The smoke cleared and James felt the sudden blast of cold night air, whipping his eyes open. The dome shaped roof was now riddled with small square windows grouped together, giving them a mosaic-like view of the pale white moon and multicolored stars draped on the black velvet sky outside.

Drake's eyes were shining almost as bright as the stars outside. He grabbed a bandage that appeared on the wall and put it over a bleeding cut.

"Success!"

Muttering to himself, Jake dropped the Shield Charm and stepped forward, putting his wand inside his robe pocket. James' scared face rapidly changed into a beaming one, followed by one deep in thought.

"I didn't want it to explode… We are a long way from making our own Wet Start Fireworks…"

Jake gaped at both of them.

"Are you telling me that you guys almost blow yourselves up on a daily basis?"

James nodded, still deep in thought. "Pretty much yes… Hey, Drake, where'd you put the compound? I think I just need to change the quantity for a different effect."

Jake scowled to himself and rolled his eyes, "I bet that's what happens when you have a joke shop owner for an uncle. Say, I think you put a little too much of that powder stuff in there, cause there's a clump of it trying to spread out."

James turned to look at the spot where Jake was pointing. A small black mist was spreading out from a small hole in the corner. As it grew into a round blob, they saw how it had bright red blood stains scattered in it. It rolled out into the middle of the room and kept on growing, becoming a mass much taller than all of them put together, casting a shadow over their confused faces. A dark and eerie voice sounded as if it were whispering directly in their ears. "Delicious souls. . ." An unearthly howl sounded, deafening the three of them.

Albus rushed through the seventh floor corridor, seeking out the location of the Room of Requirement before hearing the howl. He stopped and wheeled around; everything seemed normal. The same howl he heard earlier sounded again. His heart thumping madly inside his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the noise as hard as he could, praying that this would work. He opened his hand and lifted it with his wand at chest level and extended it out before uttering the incantation softly.

"Point me."

The wand tugged on his hand and wheeled him around to point at the blank stretch of wall behind him. He pressed his ear to the wall, but he heard nothing. He looked to his side and saw a tapestry of somebody trying to teach trolls how to dance. The Room of Requirement? He quickly ran three times beside the wall, "Show me where the Hollow is, Show me where the Hollow is, Show me. . ."

James, Jake, and Drake pressed themselves against the wall. The huge black monster was shaped like a centipede whose legs were human arms, scarlet blood stains everywhere on its body, even dripping from its ghost-white mask. One of the stains was over the left eye, taking up almost half of its face. Jake raised his wand at it, trembling. The monster slapped it away. He sniffed at them and licked his razor sharp teeth. "SOULS!"

"Confringo!"

A deafening blast sounded as the Hollow was sent flying backwards against the stone wall. They stared at the doorway to see Albus. James' neck prickled unpleasantly as he sprinted inside and raised his wand again.

The monster quickly recovered and stood up, lunging at Albus and starting to coil its body around him. Albus screamed his incantation, making James and the other two flinch as they felt the magic buzz throughout the room.

"Impedimenta!"

The Hollow was lifted up into the air and slammed with a nasty crunch against the roof.

Albus' emerald green eyes were literally glowing and pulsing with his anger. The Hollow lunged at Albus again, where he waited with his wand ready, it turned around and slithered eerily in midair toward Jake. For a moment he could see the razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue hanging out between them.

"Sectumsempra!"

A ripping sound was heard as the Hollow was once again thrown off its course, blood flowing after it as Albus left a deep gash running down its middle. Albus flicked his wand up and with a blinding flash of light, the Hollow was hanging upside down, fighting with all its strength against the invisible bonds that kept him in that position. "Petrificus Totalus!" All was still. The Hollow's beady white eyes stared at Albus hungrily, unknowing of its wounds.

Albus sank to his knees, blood coming out of one of his nostrils.

"You are so paying for this when it is sorted through."

An orange haired teenager in a black robe stared dumbfounded from the exhausted kid with the nosebleed to the huge Hollow hanging upside down in midair without moving, blood dripping on the floor from the gash on its middle, almost cut in half. He immediately lifted his hand to his back, finding nothing.

"Crap, I forgot Zangetsu!"

Albus looked up at him, smiling weakly, "I can wait, and at least I can prove that I'm not-." He was cut off by the same howl. Albus looked back and raised his wand with both arms, closing his eyes, but a spell didn't come. He held his breath and heard a dull shunk. He opened his eyes to see the Hollow impaled through its grotesque head by a sword, a gleaming Claymore he held tightly instead of his wand. He looked down and didn't see his feet because of the black kimono he was wearing, and because he was standing on top of his body with pajamas. It was also wandless. He saw Ichigo staring at him with wide eyes, his mind barely taking in what they were seeing. The impaled Hollow glowed and dispersed into a lot of bright dust particles, leaving the Bloody Baron to slip through his sword and float a few inches off the ground. James and the twins weren't staring at him, they were staring at his body on the floor, at Ichigo, at the Bloody Baron.

Albus looked at Ichigo, "Can they see me?"

Ichigo nodded dumbfoundedly and said in small voice.

"They can't, you just turned into a Death God."

James looked from the Baron floating on the floor to Ichigo who was seemingly scowling and whispering in thin air.

"Who're you talking to?"

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I kind of had to erase the whole thing and start from scratch. Hope you liked it. I promise more chapters soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patience, my readers, and all the answers to your questions will be revealed. Ahahaha ****XD This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one, in case of any confusion. Well, I have your interest going, but I intend to keep this crossover universe stable. Hope you like this chapter!**

_Feeling cold breath on the back of his neck, Albus started running faster. It seemed as if he had been running through this dark corridor for ages, with no idea why he kept on running. The breath he felt on the back of his neck felt as if whoever was sending it __was always coming closer, sending cold shivers down his spine and into his whole body. He finally spotted a huge sliding door with a weird symbol drawn in purple ink. It glistened malevolently. He slid it open and closed it behind him. The cold breathing behind him finally stopped. He looked around; he was now in a wide room with pitch blackness pressing him on all sides. He felt the wooden boards composing the floor and for the first time was conscious that he was barefoot under his Death God kimono. He started walking, but noticed that everywhere he looked the wooden floors stretched in a limitless expanse; only blackness could be seen in the distance. He slipped, only to be caught by an arm that felt cold, strong, and hard. He looked up to see it belonged to a person dressed in the same fashion as him, but with a shadow obscuring his face. The mysterious person looked down to reveal another Albus; an exact copy. Albus felt himself breathe in sharply and jolt his hand out of his grasp, falling hard on the floor. The other Albus' face broke out into a wide grin and stretched his arm out to help again. A scaly tail came out of his sleeve and curled around his arm to the tip of his fingers. Albus watched as from under his robes a dragon started coiling itself around his body like a pet snake, until finally a scaly head arched itself from his shoulder and opened bright green fiery eyes. It was a miniature Norwegian Horntail. It looked at Albus in the face and hissed softly._

"_Albus, let us become one, I am part of you, don't block your own power with your own foolish pride."_

"_No. . ."_

"_Your father's heritage is rather peculiar; I can see the potential running in your blood. If combined with that spiritual power you absorbed in your encounter. . ." It hissed, looking at him with bright green emerald eyes, its fiery pupil dilating into an even thinner slit._

"_I-I refuse!"_

_The dragon roared like a Hollow, "Don't succumb to the darkness befalling the castle and those around you. I am vital part of you as a Death God, I can help you. . ."_

_The dragon opened its mouth, releasing a torrent of blue flames. Albus flinched for a moment, but the flames didn't burn him, they had the reassuring warmth of power, the same feeling when his wand was at his fingertips. The flames started swirling around him as his body started pulling them in from every single pore. He withdrew his wand, which turned into the elegant Claymore sword. He lifted it up high, and shattered the door, the only weak seal against his awakened potential._

Albus sat up drenched in cold sweat, bumping his head against the roof.

"Ouch . . . wait, what the . . ."

He barely looked at the beds below him when he dropped noisily on the floor. Groaning, he stood up and looked at the spot where Ichigo slept. He snuck out the window last night and still hadn't arrived. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; class wasn't going to start for a few more hours. He wasn't sleepy, so he slowly started looking for his robes to change, not noticing the glinting silver wand with a dragon carved on the side on top of his pillow.

Ichigo was sitting on top of the immense castle walls, looking how the whole expanse of the castle was slowly coming back to life. He was remembering his talk with Rukia a few hours earlier.

_"Are you trying to tell me that__ a mere mortal boy turned into a Death God before your very eyes?"_

"_Yeah"_

_Ichigo's scowl remained unchanged as he kicked at a stone that flew into the vast lake. "I think they still have some Reiatsu then, since they can see us and the Hollows, but they couldn't see the kid."_

_Rukia's eyes widened, "These people haven't had a Death God for thousands of years; they managed to lose their Reiatsu, gain visibility, and managed to evolve their spiritual pressure so that they don't need a Soul Blade. Wizards are something like Quincy. Just humans with heightened spiritual pressure. The wizard boy has a high level of this pressure, as it increased drastically in level with his becoming one of us. Only Death Gods, Hollows, and beings with a certain amount of pressure can see him."_

_Rukia sighed, "Ichigo, you have to learn to keep your spiritual pressure under control, you affected your friends with the same thing. . ."_

_Ichigo scowled even harder, "But that happened because I was hanging out with them a few weeks before they developed their powers, besides, how did they manage to twist demon magic into this . . . weird out of this world stuff?"_

_Rukia picked up a pebble and threw it at a tentacle that was surfacing in the lake, making it sink back to the cold depths, "It all started when an extremely long time ago the Captain of the Gotei 13 met three men. They were brothers. Their surname was Peverell."_

"Albus, stop spacing off! Your potion's melting the cauldron!"

"Wha-ha-huh?"

Albus snapped out of his usual classroom stupor and looked down at his work. The solution they were making to cure boils was leaking through minute holes in the bottom of the cauldron. It was starting to issue acid green fumes. Albus stopped pouring Porcupine Quills inside the cauldron and took it off the fire. He put it on the table in hopes that the table would plug the holes at the bottom.

"Something wrong Albus? You have been really silent lately." Rose was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that Hollow Nick turned into, I met another one-."

Rose cut him off, "Hollow? Nick? What are you talking about?"

Albus looked at her confused, "It happened three weeks ago! Merlin's beard, you were almost killed!"

Rose looked at him like he was crazy and resumed her work, just as Professor Slughorn's huge belly made its appearance between them.

"Excellent work Rose! Nice idea in pulverizing the quills into a fine powder instead of pouring them whole!" he looked at Albus' cauldron next.

"Albus m'boy! What on earth happened? You passed the Sleeping Draught with flying colors! Why on earth would you fail me now? Tell me, is something wrong?"

Albus sighed, "Actually Professor, I do have a hideous headache, could you. . ."

"Sure m'boy! Go up to your common room and lie down. I'm not surprised you feel like that, you must've been studying hard with the first bout of exams coming up!"

Albus muttered his thanks as he put his books in his bag and put his materials in the cupboard. Just as he was about to leave he heard a sizzle. He looked down and saw that the potion had managed to burn a hole through the table and was dripping into a steaming puddle on the floor below. He slowly walked to the door and when he was sure nobody was watching, he pointed his wand from between the folds of his robe at his cauldron.

"Desaparecium."

He walked out, not noticing he just made every single liquid inside the dungeon vanish, including the flask of mead Slughorn was about to take a sip from with his back to the class.

Albus almost ran to his common room, taking all the shortcuts he could remember hearing James brag about. When he finally crawled of the portrait hole and into the empty common room, he heard a familiar voice swearing loudly. He walked to the boy's dormitory and looked amusedly at Ichigo trying to stuff himself into the faux body of an eleven year old boy. There was also a thin man in a billowing cloak wearing pink shaded glasses looking at the scene ironically. Every time he stuffed himself in the body completely, random spirit body parts would pop out. It was obviously a feat that required lots of discomfort. Ichigo finally got inside the body and stood up, moving around and flapping his arms. When he was content that he wouldn't pop out unexpectedly, he looked at the thin man.

"All right Zangetsu, you know what to do. . ."

The man called Zangetsu replied in a suave voice that hinted a bit of annoyance. "If you say so. I still find this quite ridiculous."

Albus looked at the kid, who was now examining the school robes with curiosity. "Ichigo, why are you inside another faux body and how come you keep inviting friends over?"

Zangetsu scowled at him and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving an iron wand lying on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo picked it up and put it inside his robe's pocket. He quickly walked over to the mirror and practiced his scowl, grumbling meanwhile, "I thought the day I'd see myself with dark hair would never come. . ."

The boy's only resemblance to the Death God within was Ichigo's trademark scowl. He had distinctly Asian features and was a few inches shorter than Albus.

Albus sat on his bed, "Why are you like this?"

Ichigo smiled ruefully, "I got the headmistress' permission to erase the memory of everyone but you and to infiltrate the school as a student in this faux body until the risk of a Hollow appearing is done for."

Albus looked at his feet, and saw a red glove on the floor. He put it on absentmindedly while watching Ichigo stuff his arm inside the body again.

"Oh yeah, and by some miracle you are allowed to keep your Death God powers, seeing that you are the only Death God in the area. I gotta smarten you up now that you're one of u- hey, don't touch that, it's not even mine!"

Ichigo lunged at Albus, making both of them wrestle on the floor. He grabbed Albus' fist and tried to take the glove off. Grunting, Ichigo said between gritted teeth, "Stupid body makes me feel so weak! So you want the glove that bad?" He let go of Albus' fist, making him punch his own face, and a very surprised Albus flew out of his body and out the dorm window.

Sighing, Ichigo kicked Albus' body onto the bed and took the glove off his hand. Taking a deep breath, he punched himself in the gut, stuffed his faux body inside the cupboard, and after taking the huge sword that used to be a wand, jumped out the window after him.

Ichigo landed like a cat on the top of a tower not far down from the window; Albus was not far away, standing up and groaning weakly. He may have the Death God clothes on, but his wand was lying on top of his bed back in the dormitory. He looked up just to see Ichigo grinning at him. He jumped to the side just as Ichigo sliced the sword in his direction, sending a shockwave.

"Don't piss me off if I'm going to be your instructor! Lesson one, defense!" Albus ducked as Ichigo aimed a high kick at his face and opened his eyes to see the leg coming back for another blow. . .

WHAM!

He flew and slammed against the castle wall, head throbbing; he saw through a dreamy haze how Ichigo jumped at him from far away with his sword raised high. His image rapidly becoming closer! Albus suddenly felt a sense of giddiness and power. His face erupted into a wide grin realizing the impossible advantage between both of them; he only whispered one word confidently in the wind.

"Accio!"

A clank was heard and Ichigo was nearly blinded by the sparks produced when his sword was blocked by Albus'. He jumped back, getting in position to strike again. Albus stood up and swayed as if by a trance, the wind starting to swirl around him. Ichigo smiled, feeling his spiritual pressure rising.

Looking up, Albus grinned and crouched with an effortless stance.

"Bring it on!"

He lunged forward and swung awkwardly at Ichigo, who disappeared instantly. Albus blinked in disbelief watching his own sword slice through thin air.

"Don't let your guard down!"

Ichigo's large blade whistled out of nowhere and placed a thin cut on Albus' cheek. He didn't notice the blood starting to drip out as he crouched and jumped at him again.

Ichigo disappeared, but _what was that shadow moving behind him? _ Albus noticed how light this body really was as he jumped and went a few feet in the air, flipping behind a materialized Ichigo and stabbing at his middle. Ichigo gasped in surprise and disappeared, but once again Albus saw a faint trace and jumped as hard as he could. He felt how a pair of hands grabbed his feet by the ankles and swung him around, throwing him against the wall again. Albus saw through the corner of his eye how Ichigo disappeared again before regaining his balance and sticking against the wall with the balls of his feet. He tensed his muscles and crouched down, waiting for his instructor.

The moment Ichigo appeared again below him, Albus jumped at him using the wall for momentum, his sword straight; a human arrow streaking at him with impossible speed. The wind going past him made him close his eyes. He was about to impact when he felt a sudden stop and fell unarmed at the floor.

Ichigo was looking at his badge with one hand, the other holding Albus' sword by its tip with his index finger and thumb. He was muttering loudly under his breath.

"Albus, it's almost time for History of Magic," he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Let's get back in our bodies."

Albus stood up, panting hard. Sweat was streaming down his face and stinging the cut on his cheek, adrenaline still pumping through his whole body.

"Okay..."

**From here on out, I changed the whole plot and ocurrences. :) The other version was too suckish. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones. Constructive Criticism encouraged, especially through inbox lol Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, school started and apparently being a sophomore sucks, so is being a geek in charge of a whole fricking grade. Within a few months I turned the Cadet 1SG ranks in gladly. Yay I'm kouhai again! ^.^ Well enough of my boring life. I hope you enjoy! :D**

His eyes wide open, he was now going to get back at Ichigo for a nasty cut on his cheek he received during that day's practice. Besides it being a pain to explain to a frowning Madam Pomfrey how he ended up with such a gash on his face, it also couldn't heal completely and left a thin x-shaped scar. He got up and tip toed slowly to the sleeping faux body. He quickly pulled a marker from his pajama pockets and drew in his breath as he opened it, letting out a small _pop_. He let himself breathe normally when he saw that Ichigo didn't wake up and lifted the marker high in triumph.

Ichigo's hand twisted around the handle, making the flowing hot water stop abruptly. He was now at the only hour he could enjoy a bath comfortably in his normal body; a really late night one. He got out of the still steaming water and started to dry himself. He winced at the spot on his shoulder where Albus hit him with the flat of the blade during practice. A deep purple bruise was starting to blossom on his tanned skin. He smiled to himself as he put on his bathrobe and cheerfully went up to the common room. When he finally opened the door to the first year's dormitory, the only one awake was Albus, facing his bed with his back to him laughing maniacally.

"What're ya doing?"

He flinched and the laughing turned into a horrible choking sound.

Albus saw how Ichigo looked behind him and a vein started throbbing dangerously on the orange hair's temple.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with a nasty bump on his head and an undercover Ichigo was going to the washroom to remove the black phallus drawn on his forehead.

Ichigo came back a few minutes later with an annoyed scowl on his face and lay down to sleep.

"AN OPENING!"

Albus hit the suddenly empty mattress with a flying ax kick when he felt a shadow creeping behind him with a demonic aura.

"Bloody He-"

Outside, deep in the darkest entrails of the Forbidden Forest bright yellow eyes opened and a huge tongue came out in the blackness.

"_Souls…"_

A huge dark shadow jumped up high in the sky and went through the castle wall without making a dent in it. The shadow's eyes closed and it turned transparent against the light, ignoring a skinny tawny cat running in the opposite direction.

"You've got it wrong, Mister Ishiguo. You do not wave around your arm like a windmill. You swish and flick, SWISH AND FLICK!"

Albus and Rose tried to suppress their laughs as Ichigo, now known as David Ishiguo tried once again to cast a hover charm on a feather.

A red-faced and ancient Professor Flitwick sighed out loud and guided his arm movements himself yet again. As soon as Flitwick was in another corner he took a deep breath and moved his wand dramatically over the feather.

"Winguardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened and he cursed rather violently under his breath. He threw his wand at the table out of impatience scowled at Albus and Rose, who managed the feat rather easily and were now switching feathers in mid-air. Ichigo's eyes suddenly glinted evilly as he lifted his wand in triumph and tentatively whispered at it. Albus saw how one of Zangetsu's eyes appeared on Ichigo's reflection and blinked once before sighing and leaving. Ichigo threw back his sleeves and lifted his arm slightly. Albus saw in dismay how a tremendous amount of spirit pressure was being put into the wand. At first Albus thought that Spiritual pressure = Magic, but countless nights trying to regrow burnt-off eyebrows proved him wrong.

"Uhh, ichi- David?"

Ichigo didn't notice him as he started the wand movement.

"I don't think that's-"

"Winguardium Leviosa!"

Albus flinched but nothing happened as the feather twitched and slowly started lifting itself, it danced higher until it was in front of Ichigo's face. His face went from concentration into a mischievous grin, but it was too soon. The feather started smoking, vibrating rapidly with a small humming noise until it finally exploded, sending burning debris everwhere. Flitwick didn't bother looking up for the noise as he corrected a Ravenclaw's wand movements.

"I believe you have homework, Mr. Ishiguo. _Practice_."

As the weeks passed, Albus became better and better at wielding his Soul Blade. Every day at nightfall they would sneak out the window and spar. Sometimes they would just slash at each other while other nights Ichigo would fling his sword aside and make him fight using hand to hand combat. Albus could now feel the weightlessness that came with being a soul without a body and could use it nimbly, though it was no match for Ichigo who could disappear in the blink of an eye and knock you out cold from behind before you could even register what happened.

Albus took a deep breath and pushed open the dormitory window. He crouched with the expertise of a cat on the thin windowsill on the balls of his feet and jumped out into the cool night. His sword on his back, the wind blowing through his hair, the abrupt stop of all movement as soon as his feet made contact with the lower towers; he was used to it, just an exhilarating part of his training. He jumped once more and landed a few yards from the outline of his teacher. There Albus stood, waiting for further instructions. Ichigo's shadow turned around, causing the moonlight to fall on his face, revealing a mischievous grin.

"Well, pipsqueak, tonight you will prove to me if you have really been learning or if all you've been fighting for was bullshit."

Albus rubbed the scar on his cheek subconsciously, feeling the cool skin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo removed the badge from his sleeve and held it out. There was a red dot blinking rapidly, it was jumping from spot to spot, the beeping becoming faster as the spot came ever closer to their current location. Albus squinted and studied the badge even closer. The Hollow wasn't making noise yet, he couldn't sense it from above or his surroundings.

"_Souls!"_

A gigantic hand surfaced from the ground and swatted Albus away, sending him flying into the wall of a nearby tower. Albus, used to this kind of punishment thanks to Ichigo, recovered quickly and landed neatly on the head of a gargoyle. He watched in disgust as the rest of the Hollow slithered into view from the floor below. From head to scaly tail it could have easily reached twenty feet. The head and grotesque torso standing upright measured half the total length, giving it a towering shadow down to the floor of the castle. Its eyes were dark green, with bright red slits as pupils. The mask covering the face was like a snake, with sharp arching almond eye holes and blood-stained fangs. A silver beard streaked in red started from under the mask and continued down until the beast's waist, giving the illusion that it was wearing a bright silver robe with flowing sleeves. The long clawed hands clenched on the ground, leaving long jagged marks in the stone before it disappeared into thin air with a loud crack. I

"Show me what you got. If you surprise me, I'm going to teach you the next important step in being a Death God."

Albus' right hand flew up to his left shoulder and unslung his gleaming Claymore, glittering powerfully in the moonlight. Both hands flew to the hilt as both knees flexed, forming the attack stance he had been taught countless nights. His spiritual pressure started growing, forming a slight ring of dust around him in response. The Hollow appeared a few yards away and he lunged. A clang of metal and sparks as the blade collided with its claws; this monster could defend itself with ease. Albus gritted his teeth and danced around it, jumping and aiming behind the head. The scaly tail flew up in response, smashing Albus against the floor.

The snake-like hollow flicked out its tongue in his direction a few times before opening its jaws grotesquely wide with the crunch of dislocating bones and flew at him. The jaw was closed savagely as a kick from Albus sent it flying upwards. Albus jumped, driving his sword deeply inside its chest and showering him in foul-smelling black blood. An unearthly roar shattered the tranquil night as the sword was pulled out and Albus landed gingerly on the balls of his feet, the monster crashing down in front of him. His eyes were gritted in determination as he stared into the red snake slits of the Hollow. He lifted his sword, which started glowing a soft blue as Albus transferred a lot of his energy into it. As he brought it down to silence the monster, its tongue slithering out of its gaping jaws and wrapping itself around his arms, stopping its movements. Albus strained against the bonds stopping the murder blow but to no avail, the tongue was coiling itself tighter and tighter. Albus held in his breath, expecting his arms to snap under such pressure when the monster disappeared yet again. He felt the tongue loosen and uncoil before the monster went invisible yet again.

His eyes scanned his surrounding, looking for any distortion in the air. He tried to feel for any pressure in his surroundings besides Ichigo's; the Hollow's noxious aura was sickening and overwhelming, coming from every direction and yet from none. Albus felt a lashing out from the aura and lifted his sword to defend himself, but instead cried out as five sharp nails slashed at his back and sent him sprawling. He thought he heard a soft sinister chuckle as a second pair of claws slashed at his front, making him fall backwards now instead of forwards. He gingerly stood up, coughing blood and lifting his sword, eyes brightening in dark defiance. He was going to become a worthy Death God, no matter what. He was going to become the best one Spirit Society ever saw, damn it! He couldn't let this set him back.

He once again concentrated on the sickening aura, looking into his surroundings. The Hollow's energy hung everywhere like a dark mist. He felt the same reaching out again from his right and lunged sharply in that direction, but this time a scaly tail blasted against his ribs, leaving him without air. A gigantic fist slammed into his face and he was now flying through the air again, falling onto a rooftop below and keeping still. His eyes still had not lost that luster, and was glowing with that fire as a thought struck him. The Hollow was projecting his aura in the opposite direction to confuse him! He stood up weakly and lifted his sword, wincing at his bleeding wounds.

He ripped a long strip of cloth from his sleeves and wrapped it around his eyes as a blindfold. In this complete darkness, he would be forced to read into his surrounding's spiritual pressure even harder. He dug through the sick musty aura and waited. The killing intent came diagonally from his right. He parried to his left and heard the clang of metal and an indignant hiss.

"Lucky sssssssshot." A dry, cold, high voice whispered into his ears.

Albus without hesitation stabbed at his right, resulting in a howl of pain and spraying him in more dark icy cold blood. His feet started sliding across the floor. In his mind's eye, he could see the Hollow now. It was a dark atmosphere surrounding a bright core. It moved quickly and made a frontal attack. Albus quickly stopped it in its tracks, slashing off its limbs. It jumped back before losing all judgement and lunged at him frantically with its fangs. Albus didn't move even when the jaws crunched down on him. The Hollow opened its mouth again in confusion as the young Death God wasn't inside of it. A cold voice full of determination sounded from behind it.

"Die."

The blade slashed and dismembered the tail, which flailing fell off the roof and disintegrated in ashes in midair. Albus felt a warmth and giddiness leeching from the sword's hilt into his hands. He was suddenly facing a thin man short of stature. He was clothed in robes of gold and the long blond hair failed to cover the tips of his pointed ears. His eyes were like the embers of coal and a dragon's claw was tattooed on half his face. He smiled at Albus, revealing glittering white fangs. Red and blue flames were dancing around them in a ring.

"You have shown your worthiness to wield me, Wizard. I will do as promised and together we shall bring victory on your enemies."

The flames danced closer and were licking at Albus, streaking the two long tails of the blindfold in gold.

"My name is…"

Albus' hand, covered in flame motioned for the dwarf to stop talking.

The Snake Hollow's face stayed frozen in a horrible expression of defeat as the sword's blade came out of the middle of the mask and withdrew. It slumped dead to the floor and became ashes, except for the silver hair. The ashes fell off and showed a wizened old man with snake eyes with a small golden locket around his neck. The old man closed his eyes and muttered a few words in an odd combination of hissing. He blew up into small particles of light and the locket clattered on the floor. Albus lifted his blindfold onto his forehead. His sword now glinted brighter than ever, not stained in blood or in any way. Small heat waves undulated around the blade, distorting the air around it. Albus sheathed it on his back.

"I seem to have always known your name deep inside since the moment you touched my hands, Fafnir."

**Yatta! Finally finished writing this damn chapter! :D I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. And before I go I have a really important message *clears throat***

**ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****) Y U NO REVIEW!**


End file.
